Undefeatable Love
by a novelist
Summary: The first time Ned and Nancy say "I love you"


Hey everyone! Just to let you know, I wrote this during rainy weather, hence the scenario. But I hope you all like the story. Please tell me what you think and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Nancy walked into Maggie's Café sometime late afternoon, out of the rain, out of the cold, away from it all. She smiled at the hostess.

"Table for two, please."

She followed the hostess to a corner booth. "Your server will be with you shortly," she said, and then left.

Nancy sighed and gazed out the window. Ned should have been here already. Where was he?

Suddenly, the sound of thunder filled the air. The lights flickered, and somewhere, a little girl screamed. As the lights came back on, her mother chided her softly.

Nancy glanced outside again. Maybe Ned got stuck in traffic, she thought. She had just pulled out her phone to call him when suddenly, someone slid into the booth across from her.

"Hey," Ned said. "Sorry I'm late."

Nancy smiled. "That's fine. I was starting to worry about you, with the weather like it is."

"Traffic was terrible. Apparently no one in River Heights knows how to drive in the middle of a thunderstorm."

"Except you."

"Of course."

The waitress returned their table.

"What can I get you today?" she asked.

"A side of onion rings and water to drink," Nancy said.

"And for you?"

"I'll have a hamburger with a side of fries and water to drink," Ned said.

The waitress took their menus. "I'll get that right out to you," she said.

"So what do we have planned tonight?" Nancy asked.

"Hm…well, we were going to do dinner at seven, but since we're eating lunch so late…"

"Dinner's out."

"But we can still see the movie."

"What time does it start?"

"It's a midnight showing."

"Sounds good."

Their food was brought out then. Just as the waitress set the food on the table, a loud clap of thunder was heard, and once again, the lights flickered. This time, they turned off completely. The café became completely dark. Somewhere nearby, a baby cried and once again, a child screamed.

"It's okay! It's okay! Everyone stay calm. The lights will be on soon," a man's voice called out through the darkness.

Thunder roared, this time louder than before. The rain pounded against the window.

"I can't believe this weather," Ned said. Lightning filled the air, providing the only light for the small cafe. Thunder responded without missing a beat.

"The weatherman said we're supposed to get severe weather today," Nancy replied. "I guess this is it."

Suddenly, the front door flew open, and a man rushed in, soaked from the rain. "It's here!" he said.

"What's here, sir?" a man, whom Nancy presumed to be the manager, asked.

"The storm's here. We've got to get somewhere safe."

"There's no basement here. There's nowhere to go."

Suddenly, somewhere in the distance, a siren sounded. The customers began to talk loudly amongst themselves; the manager tried unsuccessfully to quiet them.

"There's got to be somewhere," the man replied.

The manager glanced around the restaurant in desperation. Finally, he stood on a chair and whistled loudly. The crowd fell silent.

"Everyone listen up!" he said. He pointed across the street. "We're going to the bar and grill across the street, The Breakroom. Go straight to the basement. Try to do so in a calm and orderly manner—do not panic."

"So much for our date tonight," Ned muttered as they followed the crowd out the door.

"Pretty sure that's the least of our worries right now," Nancy replied.

They were approaching the door. Suddenly, someone screeched, "Look out!"

Nancy gasped as the roof suddenly began to cave in. A pillar came crashing to the floor.

"Nancy!"

Suddenly, someone pushed her out of the way. She fell to the ground, only inches away from the pillar.

"Everyone, out! Hurry, the roof's going to give in!"

Ned grabbed her hand and pulled her alongside him as they ran to shelter. Her feet barely skimmed the ground as Ned picked up his pace.

A man was waiting at the door for them, ushering them inside. Everyone rushed to the basement, crowded together in the fairly small room. The last one in, the manager, shut the door behind him.

Nancy followed Ned to a corner of the room that was left unoccupied—away from the people and away from the noise. Ned took a seat on the firm concrete floor, pulling Nancy down with him. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What a date, huh?" she said.

"Yeah." Ned grinned. "You know, your friends were right—you really do attract danger."

Nancy grinned back. "Like I can help the weather," she retorted.

They sat in silence for a long moment. Nancy's gaze went toward the manager of the café, who was now collaborating with the owner of bar. A lantern sat on a table nearby, providing little light for the room. Beside it, a weather radio went off. "_Tornado warning for the following counties…_"

Nancy closed her eyes. Ned wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Above them, something collapsed, shaking the foundation above them.

"Nan?"

"Hm?"

"In case we don't make it out of here alive—"

"Don't be crazy—"

"But if we don't, I need to tell you something. I—"

Another sound filled the air as something fell to the ground—this time, much louder than the last.

"This is it!" someone yelled.

Ned took Nancy's hand and squeezed it gently. She closed her eyes.

"It'll all be over soon," Ned said softly. "It'll all be over soon."

It took ten minutes for everything to happen. Ten minutes to ruin an evening, ten minutes to destroy half a town, and ten minutes to change hundreds of lives.

Ned and Nancy walked home that evening. It was a struggle as they passed through neighborhoods, trying to avoid the rubble and glass—the only remains of some houses.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've had enough adventure for one night," Ned commented. "Watch your step."

Nancy carefully went around a glass-infested area before replying, "I agree completely." She sighed. "I wonder what's left of our house."

"Maybe you'll be lucky, and your house will be fine."

Nancy laughed. "With that storm? I'd be surprised."

They turned onto the street her house was on, and were greeted by broken power lines, fallen trees, and large pieces of hail, but hardly anything else. The only damage done to the Drew home was a tree had fallen onto their roof.

"I guess we really _were_ lucky," Nancy said. "I was expecting so much worse."

"It was a miracle no one was killed," Ned said. "And the fact that you still have a house right now—"

"That's a miracle, too." Nancy sighed as they stopped on her porch. "Well, I'm sorry our date got ruined. Maybe after everything gets cleaned up we can reschedule?"

"Definitely."

Ned took Nancy in his arms for a long embrace. After several moments, Nancy suddenly said, "Ned?"

"Hm?"

"You said you had something to tell me. You never finished."

Ned smiled as he pulled back to look at her. "I was going to tell you that I love you," he said softly.

Nancy's breath caught. She smiled. "Ned…"

"I shouldn't have said anything," he said hurriedly. "I—" but Nancy cut him off with a kiss—their first kiss. For a long moment, nothing else mattered, and the only thing in the world was Ned and she. When they pulled apart, it was reluctant. She whispered, "I love you, too."

Ned rested his hand on her cheek. "Never forget it," he said.

"I never will."


End file.
